Family
by oxoxoem
Summary: AU Waige and Quintis family fluff. One Shot. Rated T for swearing. Read and Review! oxoxo
**I do not own Scorpion.**

"There are seventeen ways this could have gone better. Literally. Like I'm counting them in my head," says Happy.

"You're a moron," replies Paige.

"Okay now I have eighteen"

"Well it wasn't _my_ idea! You said he was cute so I just suggested a date."

"I said he was cute. That doesn't mean you can set me up with him."

"I'm living vicariously through you. Nude or black?" The brunette replies, pulling two pairs of heels from her closet.

"Neither. I'm not going," replies Happy.

"You are. Toby's picking you up in a half hour and you still haven't gotten dressed." The girl with the midnight black hair sticks her tongue out at Paige.

"Fuck you. Black."

"I like the nude better." The brunette says, tossing the black heels back into the closet.

"Then why did you effing ask me?!"

"I'm not quite sure…" Paige trails off, tossing the shoes at her best friend.

"You should just come with me. I don't wanna go with some creep." Paige snorts.

"Please. Like I would set you up with some psycho. I work with him."

"Do you work with him or does he work for you. OHMYGOD did you force him to do this and threaten to fire him if he didn't agree?! Who the fuck does that?!" Paige throws a gold clutch at Happy's side.

"He works with me. In another company. He does not work for my company."

"Is he another CEO!? I can't compete with that! What if he asks me what I do for a living?!"

"You'll tell him you are an extremely successful mechanical engineer. Bring up the whole PhD thing."

"SO HE IS A CEO!?" Happy screams.

"YES! And you have a goddamn PhD."

"I'm not going."

"You are. Or I'm going to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Bitch"

"Yeah well. You'll like him. He's Peeta material."

"No! Don't bring that up again! That was ages ago!"

"That was eight years ago Happy."

"Whatever. You get my point."

"Nope. But I don't want to. You need to go out."

"I am going out!"

"Especially since I just did your hair _and_ makeup. And picked out your outfit."

"This better be worth it."

xxx

"Breathe Hap."

"I can't. It's the damn dress."

"Well then don't pass out."

"No promises." Paige smacks her arm.

"You'll be fine. Just don't fuck up your vows and you should be good."

"Easier said than done."

"Don't be dramatic." Happy rolls her eyes. Happy's brother and Paige's boyfriend Walter, walks into the room behind her. He kisses Paige's cheek before offering his arm to his sister.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Let's get this show on the road." Paige says after Happy grabs her bouquet.

xxx

"Paige calm the fuck down." Happy says.

"I'm trying."

"No you aren't. Wanna know how I know? You're going psycho OCD."

"Not psycho. Just OCD." Paige says as she makes sure all of her bridesmaids have bouquets.

"Same difference. You ready to marry the man of your dreams?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go biotch." Happy says as she walks before her best friend to the altar where Walter waits.

xxx

Paige and Walter's son Ralph bounces in his car sear as they drive to Happy and Toby's new house. Once they pull into the driveway, the little boy jumps out of the car and barrels towards his Uncle Toby. Paige smiles at her husband as he gets out of the car to hug his sister, carrying her and Toby's newly adopted daughter Grace.

"Aunt Happy can I see my cousin?" Ralph asks, reaching up on tiptoes to try to see the sleeping newborn. Ever since Paige and Walter explained how the baby fit into the family, Ralph wanted to tell everyone about _his_ cousin. Toby picks Ralph up so he can see. "She's little. She kinda looks like a monkey." The four year old states. Happy laughs.

"She does huh?" Ralph nods. "Why don't we go inside and I'll let you hold her." Ralph's eyes widen. He looks at Paige.

"Can I?"

"If Aunt Happy says you can then sure." The little boy looks at Toby, who raises his eyebrows at the boy.

"Come on Uncle Toby!" the little boy exclaims, then looks over to make sure he didn't wake the baby. Toby laughs.

"Okay little man." And with that, he carries his nephew inside the house, followed by his wife carrying his little girl, his two saving graces, and Paige unknowingly carrying his niece beside Walter.


End file.
